Swipe Of Sharp-Clawed Paw
Swipe Of Sharp-Clawed Paw "Swipe" is a lithe and small bimetallic silver-and-white tabby she-cat with golden eyes. Personality Swipe is quite rude and abrasive on the surface, and is a cat that most would tend to avoid. She's quite blunt and she doesn't really have a sense of restraint - if she thinks something, she's sure to say it, no matter how offensive or hurtful it might be. At the same time, any compliments she decides to give out are as heartfelt and sincere as they come. Some cats might be surprised with her lack of filter and how blunt she is, but she sees it as much more of a strength than she does a weakness. She's quite a stubborn cat, as whenever she decides to do something then she'll be sure to do it, no matter what's in her way. In fact, she's a cat who wouldn't let even the rules of her Tribe get in her way if she had her sights set on a goal. She also has a bit of a short temper - it doesn't take that much to set her off, and she's the kind of cat to launch herself at whatever it is that's giving her problems. After all, what better way to fix the issue by hitting the source of the problem in the face? As it is, most of her solutions involve some kind of violent act - she's a very strong believer in the fact that force can solve any problem that comes her way. She can also be very self-centered at times; she believes that there isn't much of a point to doing things unless it's for her own benefit, and that if she's doing all the work she should reap all the rewards. This doesn't mean that she won't do her chores or care of the Tribe first (mostly, it's because she doesn't want to deal with a resulting punishment), but she is constantly sour about having to take care of other cats while she could just be taking care of herself. At times, she'll try to spread this philosophy to others, as she believes that if everyone thought the way that she did the world would be a better place. Usually, this is met with anger or frustration, as it goes against Tribe values, but she doesn't care much. If she doesn't spend all of her time helping others, then she would have less of a chance of getting hurt, as far as she's concerned. Under all of that, though, Swipe is a sympathetic cat who's maybe a little bit too sensitive, as when cats come to her with their problems she's the first one to jump up and offer a solution (usually, a violent one, but she can be talked down if a cat tries hard enough). She also has good intentions under all of her worse traits, and she does enjoy helping other cats, she's just scared of getting hurt in the process and so she tends to avoid it as much as she possibly can. She really does love others and cares for them deeply - even more deeply than she cares for herself. She is, surprisingly, quite a social cat, and once others get used to the more abrasive side of her personality she is a good friend to have. Mostly, this is because she can be very defensive when it comes to her loved ones, and if they're feeling down for whatever reason she'll make sure to fix the problem. Partially, it is also because of the fact that she's always saying what she thinks, and never lets her friends have any illusions about how much she cares about them. Swipe is a complete foodie, and she will eat anything that's put in front of her. Even if it's something that most cats would say are gross or disgusting, she'll eat it and she'll eat it joyfully. She'll even at the most foul-tasting herbs happily. She has a tendency to get angry at cats who waste their food (though, as this is rare in the Tribe, it never causes that much of a problem), and she'll be frustrated with cats who complain about their meals for whatever reason. To her, all food is great and should be eaten happily. History Before Swipe was born, her mother, Sun, grew ill. Because of her already being weakened, she died in the birth of her kits, leaving her mate and her two new daughters behind. One kit looked like an exact copy of their mother, and the other did not - this lead their father, Silver, to believe that one kit was a reincarnated version of his mate, while the other was the reason she was dead. He named the first kit Sunrise, after his late mate, and the second was named Blood for the blood on her paws. As the two of them grew older, it was obvious that Silver favored Sunrise over Blood - though, she was still well-cared for, even if Silver and Sunrise got the first pick of prey and sometimes she was left hungry. Slowly, though, as the differences became more and more obvious (Sunrise being given more treats and gifts, softer moss, more time spent with their father), she grew more and more bitter. It was when the family was plagued by a famine that they discovered the Tribe, and were allowed to stay for a period because of how weak the two kits had become. Here, Blood finally began to be treated as an equal - not by her own family, but by the other kits in the kit-mother's den and being mothered by the kit-mothers, and she started to enjoy herself. Apparently angered by this, Silver took Sunrise with him and left as soon as she was able-bodied, leaving Blood behind. Finding that the two of them had left without even a goodbye was something that shook her to the core, and she was left grieving for their absence for a quarter moon before she was given an offer to join the Tribe. She accepted - after all, the place had all of the food she could eat, and she couldn't think that Silver would come back for her, no matter how much the thought hurt her. She was given the name Swipe Of Sharp-Clawed Paw by one of the kit-mothers (who said that she had given her the name because of how eager she was to start fights - real or play - with the other kits), and she's been with the Tribe ever since. Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song